


Haunted

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is dealing with a ghost from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Haunted, Cerberus/Ex-Cerberus and Wrex

It always happened the same way. She stood opposite of Wrex, their guns aimed at each other as she pleaded with him to trust her and the moment he started to lower his, Ashley took him out. That was when she woke up. Every time she was forced to watch Wrex die, helpless to stop. All he had wanted was a better future for his people. A raging krogan was a scary thing but she hadn’t been afraid. She had trusted him but Ashley had always expressed a distrust for their alien allies. Why hadn’t Ashley trusted her? Trusted that she had the situation under control. As soldiers they frequently had to make split second life and death decisions but all she had to do was wait a few more seconds. A few seconds and he would still be here.

It had taken months for the nightmare to stop the first time around. She credited Kaidan and their talks as being what helped her work through it and she thought she was past the incident but when Mordin had requested her help on Tuchanka, they had returned with a vengeance. The prospect of going to her friend’s homeworld had revived her feelings of guilt at being unable to save him and had brought the nightmares back. 

Kelly had approached her and offered to talk to her. She had expressed concerns that Shepard looked like she was sleeping. She had almost taken her up on her offer but as sweet and sincere as she seemed, she was still Cerberus. They knew about what happened on Virmire but she would be damned if she gave them anything that personal to add to their files. Her ghosts were her own.


End file.
